Intravenous (“IV”) or infusion therapy is the administration of liquid substances directly into a vein. The word intravenous simply means “within a vein”. Therapies administered intravenously are often called specialty pharmaceuticals.
Current infusion therapy and treatments are accomplished using a connection device that must be sterilized and connected between each medication, treatment or flush.
Not all infusion therapies are administered by healthcare professionals in a hospital setting. Many patients also self-infuse medications at home. In-home infusion of medications and therapies is accomplished by patients who may be afflicted by one or more of many diseases and afflictions. Home infusion therapies are presently available for the treatment of multiple sclerosis, hemophilia (factor therapy), parenteral and enteral nutrition, intravenous gamma globulin (IVIG), transplant and immunology therapies, anti-infectives, colony stimulating factors, inotropics, chemotherapy, pain management, IV fluids and antibiotics.
In particular, patients with multiple sclerosis are expected to self-infuse during times of disease “flair-ups” with limited or no medical supervision. Although not limited to this particular affliction, infusion therapy in an in-home treatment environment poses many challenges with poor sterility, adulteration of infused product and improper sequence of delivery of treatment. Such risks are potentially life threatening.
The current method of drug infusion involves manual switching of tubes and connectors with each infused product. Some of the infused products can look similar thus allowing for a mistake to be made in the infusion sequence. Further, the fact that it is necessary to connect, disconnect and sterilize each part in the connection process is tedious. If a person has any dexterity problems, these procedures can be difficult and cumbersome. There appears to be a need for a device which allows for a connection with simple hand operation allowing for decreased risk of adulteration of the infused product or incorrect sequence of infusion steps.